


i'll give you shelter out of the rain

by earlgrey_milktea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Rain, they're wet but in the most innocent way i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6673498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgrey_milktea/pseuds/earlgrey_milktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Keiji looks up at the boy in front of him, a look of utmost wonder in those impossibly round and impossibly gold eyes, the slightest tinge of pink flushing his face, his usually tall hair falling into his face, making him look younger and more vulnerable, and the way small droplets of water are still running down his skin, from the bridge of his nose to his chin and down his throat until they slip through and under his clothes to places Keiji has yet to explore---</i>
</p><p> </p><p>or, they're caught in the rain and so naturally, they take shelter in bokuto's home, and naturally, keiji can't take his eyes off bokuto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll give you shelter out of the rain

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a short drabble to make me feel better, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> i’m aware i’ve already used [shelter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I31H8iNUYd8) by hedley for another bokuaka fic, but it’s a v cute song and they’re a v cute couple trust me i’m a volleyball
> 
> EDIT: now with wonderful [art](http://rainbowderpyarts.tumblr.com/post/144074391553/a-little-bokut-for-sometimes-i-get-a-little-from) by [rain](http://rainbowderpyarts.tumblr.com/)!! thank you so much (´∇ﾉ｀*)ノ

The rain is coming down hard by the time they make it inside Bokuto’s home. The older boy bounces right over the genkan, shaking raindrops out of his hair, and effectively spraying Keiji all over. Keiji would be annoyed, except he’s already drenched and soaked to the bones, so what does it matter. Instead, Keiji rests his gaze on the other boy. 

The rainstorm had come as a surprise, and neither of them were prepared for it when they decided to visit the zoo earlier that day. Thankfully, the rain started on their way home, otherwise Keiji is sure he’d have to put up with too many pouts (and Keiji knows from prior experience that he is weak against Bokuto’s pouts, and who knows where they would have ended up if that happened). 

Now, Bokuto is in front of him, wet clothes clinging to his skin, doing wonders defining the muscles that come from years of hard work and passion for volleyball. The gel in his hair has completely washed away, leaving behind a limp shaggy mess of black and white that drips water into his eyes. Keiji finds his eyes tracing the droplets as they slide down Bokuto’s skin, from his temple to his jawbone down his neck until it reaches the collar of his shirt, where it disappears from sight. 

Something stirs in Keiji as he stares at this Bokuto. There’s an urge to reach out and touch him, and Keiji has a hand half-raised before he catches himself. 

“Akaashi? Are you okay? You’ve been... staring... for a while...”

Keiji blinks to find Bokuto’s round eyes peering at him. “You look like a different person with your hair down,” he says, managing to keep his voice as smooth and collected as usual.

Bokuto squawks, hands reaching up to his hair. “Nooo, you weren’t supposed to see me like this! How uncool, aaahhhh, Akaashi, don’t look, you shouldn’t see your senpai like this---”

“It’s fine, Bokuto-san. You---you look fine.” Before Bokuto can notice the light blush dancing across Keiji’s face, he continues, “Besides, we should be worrying about drying off, and not getting sick before our practice match this Friday.”

“R-right! You can wait in the washroom, I’ll---I’ll go get you some clothes----”

Keiji, having been over many times, finds the towels easily and begins drying his hair by the time Bokuto comes bumbling back with dry clothes in his hands. He hears the door open, and then silence. He turns. Bokuto is staring at him, eyes wide, a strange expression on his face.

“Bokuto-san...?”

“Akaashi! Your hair is even fluffier now! Look how curly it is!” 

Keiji is not prepared for the ease in which Bokuto bounds forward, his fingers tugging at the curled ends of Keiji’s hair. He holds his breath without realizing it. Bokuto’s very close now. 

“Akaashi.”

“...Yes, Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi, can I... kiss... you?”

Keiji looks up at the boy in front of him, a look of utmost wonder in those impossibly round and impossibly gold eyes, the slightest tinge of pink flushing his face, his usually tall hair falling into his face, making him look younger and more vulnerable, and the way small droplets of water are still running down his skin, from the bridge of his nose to his chin and down his throat until they slip through and under his clothes to places Keiji has yet to explore---

“Yes,” he breathes, and a smile blooms across Bokuto’s face like sunlight peeking through the rainclouds.

Bokuto leans down carefully, a hand steadying Keiji’s face, the gentlest touch Keiji has ever known. Keiji lifts his head to meet him halfway. Their lips touch just barely, a fleeting attempt, and then Keiji is reaching out, towel dropping from his head, forgotten, as his hands find those broad shoulders of Bokuto, and his lips find warmth in Bokuto’s lips. 

It’s soft, a little ticklish, and it takes a few tries before they get the angle right, but it’s breathtaking. Keiji forgets about the cold and the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes against his skin, instead there is heat from where Bokuto’s skin presses against his own and where their mouths are slotted against each other, sliding, tugging, shyly exploring the other in ways they haven’t done before. 

When they pull back sometime later, both their faces are flushed and they pant slightly into the small space between them. Keiji feels them both shivering a little bit, and remembers where they are. 

“We should change out of our wet clothes,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Bokuto whispers back. He grins, pressing his forehead against Keiji’s. “You want to stay the night? I can be your personal space heater, yeah?”

Keiji grins back.

(And when, hours later, Bokuto’s father comes home to find the two of them snuggled in Bokuto’s hoodies and curled up against each other on the couch, he only chuckles to himself quietly, before setting off to find a blanket large enough to cover them both.)

**Author's Note:**

> pls come scream about your fave volleyowls with me  
> tumblr @[puddingcatbae](http://puddingcatbae.tumblr.com)  
> twitter @[puddingcatbae](http://https://twitter.com/puddingcatbae)


End file.
